


The Curious Princess

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fucking Machines, Other, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Science Experiments, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Eager to learn more about the mysterious mechanical guardians that have guarded Hyrule for generations, Princess Zelda approaches one late at night with a very inquisitive and open mind.





	The Curious Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

The training guardians were supposed to be strictly used for sword fighting. At least that’s what the Hyrule engineers told her. Zelda didn’t really understand all the science behind how these strange mechanical creatures functioned, but she could tell they were clearly very well made. As she watched Link train against them from the sidelines, the princess was in awe at the way they moved so fluidly, almost like a real living organism. There was nothing quite like them in the entire world, or those flailing arm tentacles of theirs. Zelda found herself becoming more and more curious the more she observed.

Which culminated in one dark moonlit evening when she approached a guardian all alone in the center of the training grounds. It seemed to be deactivated, all its usual lights gone dim. Though the artificial creatures were made for combat, Zelda had been reassured that they would never do anything to harm an unarmed opponent, and not wanting to accidentally seem a threat she had approached it without any weaponry on her person. Her intent was not to fight but to study.

One of the four tentacle arms lay sprawled across the ground in its sleepy state, and Zelda crouched down for a closer look. Normally the claws at the end were multi-pronged for grabbing and throwing, but in its inactive state it seemed to have reversed into a more simple appendage: a long, smooth rod with a tapered end. Zelda poked it, having never seen this transformation before and quite curious about its function. It almost looked like… No, Zelda pushed that dirty thought out of her head. There’s no way anyone would design a machine like that. Unfortunately being touched is what caused the thing to wake up.

The glowing lights along the machine’s outer shell all came alive at once. Zelda jumped back in fright as the guardian lurched upright and towered over her menacingly. But rather than leap forward in an attack stance, it encircled the blonde princess with each of its four arms. They hovered close to her like curious animals sniffing the air and trying to make sense of this new creature in its territory. “Uh, hi?” said Zelda bashfully, unsure if she should run or try to give it some sort of command. She suddenly wished she had listened more attentively whenever the technicians had rambled about them.

But her voice obviously caused some sort of reaction, just not the one she anticipated. Instantly one of the tentacles swung low and wrapped itself around an ankle. Zelda yelped in shock, but before she could reaction another appendage caught both her hands and cinched her wrists together in a single bind. The princess found herself suddenly lifted into the air, dangling from both arms overhead, with only one leg free to kick. But she wasn’t nearly close enough to even touch the guardian.

A third tentacle, specifically the one she had been inspecting on the ground, snaked in between her bare thighs and disappeared up her white dress. Zelda’s eyes widened in shock at the realization of its destination, and she struggled even harder against the machine’s iron grip to no avail. The princess whimpered as she felt the rounded tip of the rod brush against the front of her panties then slowly rub itself back and forth along her covered slit. How this machine knew so much about female anatomy Zelda didn’t know, but clearly it knew just where to find what it wanted.

The flimsy fabric of her underwear didn’t stand a chance against the insistent machine. The arm morphed quickly back into its clawed form just long enough to rip the lacy white material from her body with eerily practiced precision before switching back to its cylindrical shape. Zelda wasn’t even allowed enough of a moment to feel the cool night air breeze against her exposed cunt before the artificial shaft was shoved up inside.

The violated princess shrieked into the night sky, squirming helplessly in mid-air as the guardian began a fast and furious rate of pistoning in and out of her pussy. _‘It’s fucking me,’_ realized Zelda, _‘This machine is fucking me.’_ But it certainly didn’t hurt. On the contrary, the natural, fluid movement of the guardian’s limb felt rather pleasant as though a real person were thrusting inside her. And more than that, the internal vibrations thrumming along the tentacle was stimulating her in places she never knew could be tickled. In no time at all, Zelda found herself panting heavily, squirming no longer from a desire to escape but from the delightful sensation running through her body.

It was finally time for the fourth and final tentacle to join the party, and it did so by grabbing hold of Zelda’s second ankle. This allowed the guardian to spread the princess’ legs further apart in the shape of an upside-down V. In this hanging position, she could practically feel the thrusting machine cock reach even further depths of her pussy, scratching a deep itch she didn’t know existed. Zelda’s pale body writhed in the air, the sheer material of her gown clinging to sweaty skin, and droplets of her quim’s nectar sprinkled the grass below. With her tongue hanging out through heavy panting, the princess’ eyes rolled up toward the starry sky as a crashing orgasm washed through her suspended body.

“Oh! Ohh! By the… Ohhhhh, I’m cuuuumming!” howled the princess into the silent night. Zelda thrashed and quivered in the air as the climax ravaged her supple form just as harshly as the shaft still pumping her drooling snatch. Eyes wide and mind blank, the blonde girl reached a new height of bliss that no man had ever given her before. The guardian’s tentacle dick was so thoroughly coated with Zelda’s juices that it would be a miracle if the thing didn’t rust by morning. Her hips bucked against the arm, silently begging it to go just a bit deeper.

When at last the final vestiges of her orgasm faded away, Zelda was left a panting, sweaty mess on the ground. The guardian had finally released her, gently lowering the princess of Hyrule onto the soft yet sticky grass and pulling back each of its arms. The machine still towered over her heaving body, looking down at her almost quizzically to ensure no permanent damage had been done. At least not physically, but mentally Zelda was a changed woman. She had come out here looking sate her curious, but instead found something very unexpected but far more satisfying.

Lying flat on her stomach with her ass raised up, Zelda turned her head to look at the machine from over her shoulder. Reaching back with hands still shaky from her climax, she spread apart her ass cheeks and revealed two very enticing holes: one very wet and juicy from her own arousal and another tighter yet more tempting target just above. With a gentle shake of her hips, the princess giggled at the machine as the arms moved in closer. “I hope you’re not finished yet.”

It wasn’t, but the guardian was also a very calculating machine of science and it wouldn’t do to repeat the same experiment twice in a row. The wet tip of the shaft that had previously brought the princess to a howling orgasm pressed against her puckered ass, prompting a very happy purr of delight from the girl. Zelda had been hoping the guardian would pick that hole next, and so she braced herself as the rod pushed onward and buried itself within the princess’ pillowy ass.

The wet sounds of ass-fucking mingled with Zelda’s happy cries of joy. She hadn’t come out here expecting to end up on all fours getting railed by a fake dick, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain about it either. Thanks to the lubrication provided by her pussy, the machine was pumping in and out of her anus with incredible ease and did a fantastic job of fucking the princess into a new stupefying wave of pleasure. Zelda’s eyes rolled back in her head and drool leaked out the corner of her mouth as the guardian made a cocksleeve of the slutty princess. Except instead of a real cock, which would eventually grow tired and quit before the night ended, there was only the steady, relentless, and implacable anal pounding of an unstoppable machine.

But the princess had no idea what was truly in store for her. With her head facing forward and every ounce of her focus on the single shaft slamming her ass, she was completely unaware of the second tentacle arm, now also morphed into an exact replica of the one up her butt, was inching ever closer to the already-occupied hole. In the space of an instant, it darted forward and joined its brother inside Zelda’s forbidden backdoor, double stuffing the howling princess to the furthest limits her ass had ever been tested.

They pistoned in and out of her ass with a precise and exact efficiency, pumping her passageway in tandem with each other. Zelda was never left empty of robot dick as one would push in just as its twin was pulling back for a new thrust. Her arms soon gave out and the blonde royal fell face down, drooling and screaming obscenities into the dirt as her naked rump was propped up for further rutting. The princess wasn’t given a moment’s rest, even as another more powerful climax crashed against her overwhelmed body. The guardian, perhaps not even capable of sensing orgasms in its subjects, didn’t cease fucking her ass for even a second.

It was entirely improper for the princess of Hyrule to be taking any sort of phallic object up her bum, let alone two. And it was even more improper for her to be cumming her brains out, screeching and howling in mad lust as all rational thought was fucked from her head until nothing but raw, endless bliss replaced it. An endless stream of arousal was now squirting all over the grass from Zelda’s gushing pussy, a sordid display for the prim and proper girl. But she certainly didn’t mind, and in fact the fuck-drunk Zelda had a delirious and happy grin on her face as the guardian ravaged her prone body all throughout the night.


End file.
